


Mafia - Yoonmin

by espressidepressi07



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gangs, Gay, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Italian Mafia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espressidepressi07/pseuds/espressidepressi07
Summary: First Yoonmin fic I've written so it's kinda shit, but please enjoy and share! Bit cliché concept wise but I still liked the idea as Mafia is a game my friend and I play often. whoop, plz enjoy :)





	1. Let's play the game

Prologue: 

Life is like a game of Mafia. The Mafia, the ones that control everything, feared by everyone. The nurses, the ones who want to help everyone, and end up paying the price. The detective, the justice seekers, the ones we trust to protect us till the end. Then there are the extras, the civilians milling about with their normal lives, the ones you don't pay much attention to. The mediums, towns and cupids. In this story there will be three roles, the mafia, cupid and nurse. Life is a game, some people win and some lose. Will you be the one who falls? 


	2. Min Young - The man with the mint green hair

Seoul // South Korea // 8:30pm 

"We would like to advise all to stay indoors, the gang fights are ongoing and range through out the city. The police have been trying to stop..." 

The normally perky news reporter spoke in a sombre mood. From the comfort of his house, the sound of police sirens and ambulances rang in Jimins ears. Turning off the TV, he sunk down into his couch. The gang fights were getting out of hand and the police were doing a shitty job of keeping them safe. 

The sound of faint gun shots and police sirens mixed together, creating a chaotic melody. Jimin pushed his hair back, sighing when a wave of black hair fell back in place. Glancing over at the clock, he swore softly seeing the time and stretched out his legs beneath him. Pulling back the blanket, he shivered as the chilly air greeted him. 

Jimin and the whole city of Seoul were used to the constant reminders of the gang wars, however, this night Jimin was particularly on edge. With every crack and creak of his house, Jimin felt the hairs on his neck crawl up. Making his way over to the kitchen, he hoped some tea would calm him down.

While the tea leaves soaked, Jimin scrolled slowly through Twitter. Pictures of two men were littered throughout his feed. The leader of the Scarlet Lip, Kim Namjoon and the other Min Young, lead the Vipers. Bother terrifying, rich and even Jimin would admit... extremely hot. 

Kim Namjoon was devishly handsome. With long legs and a toned upper body, his clothes fitted him perfectly and despite his violent tendencies, Jimin like many other girls couldn't help but admire the few shots police had released to the public. He had deep hooded eyes and silver hair that fell over one eye. From ripped skinny jeans to his velvet blue suits, if he wasn't a murderous gang leader, he would have probably made a great model. 

Then there was Min Young. Unlike Namjoon he was much shorter, with pale skin and a lean body frame. A permanent body scowl was etched on his face and mint green hair hid his eyes. The less flashier of the two he was only seen in shaded sunglasses and black attire. Despite his short stature and un naturally coloured hair, he still gave off a vibe of dominance and power. Jimin found that strange and almost alluring. 

Heading up stairs, Jimin got in bed, the thought of having to teach tomorrow made his head spin. Pulling the covers over his head, he stared up at the ceiling, letting the warmth of the wooden blankets engulf him. The sounds of gunshots made him flinch, with the amount of sound bouncing around the town, Jimin figured the chances of him getting any sleep were slim to none. Leaving the warmth of his bed, Jimin hurriedly pulled on jeans and a black hoodie. The gunshots didn't seem close so he headed to a nearby convenience store to grab a quick meal. (because I guess ramen is more important then a deadly gang war?)

A gust of cold air whipped hair across his eyes as he slipped out the front door. Shivering, he pulled his sleeves down, in an attempt to conserve some heat. The dark streets seemed to get even dimmer with ever step he took. Hurrying along, Jimin started to regret the idea of coming out at a time like this. 

The silence was deafening and Jimin thought with each sound he heard someone was going to jump out and shoot him. So when his phone suddenly started to ring, he swore loudly as his heart rate jumped up quickly. 

"Hello asshat, you nearly sent me into cardiac arrest" spat Jimin in fake annoyance. 

"Jimin? Are you alright?" asked Jungkook worriedly. 

"Huh, yeah why?" answered Jimin, slightly confused as to why the care free boy sounded so worried. 

"That's good, where are you right now?" asked Jungkook, less nervous but still pretty anxious. 

"Uhhh, headed to the convenience store to get some food" replied Jimin nonchalantly. 

"Jimin, get back to your house now! Why would you go out at a time like this?" exclaimed Jungkook. 

Jimin stopped in the middle of the street, Jungkooks worried rambling lost in the wind at the shocking sight in front of you. 

"Hey Jungkook, I need to call you back" said Jimin, still staring at the scene in front of him. 

Tucking his phone into his pocket, Jimin cautiously took a step towards the man that sat on the ground. "Excuse me sir, are you okay?" asked Jimin hesitantly. The man with mint green hair sat against the curb breathing heavily. A black hood covered his face but as he turned to look up, Jimin felt his words get caught in his throat as he recognised the face. 

With a smirk on his face, a man with a bloody arm stared back at Jimin. 

It was Min Yoongi, leader of the Vipers.


	3. One gang leader and a bowl of Ramen

Seoul // South Korea // 10:21 pm 

Jimins POV

I stood in shock as Yoongi stared back at me. Despite his obvious disadvantage he glared back at me, with a bloody lip and glare in his eyes. Even though I could have easily over powered him, a feeling of intimidation crept over me. Looking at him, I felt like he could see my every thought. My every feeling. His dark eyes swirled like dark pools, yet the lack of emotion was shocking. I let my eyes wander down towards his ripped shirt, slightly riding up his torso. A small show of skin hinted at was lay underneath, and I couldn't tear my gaze away. However, a small chuckle broke me thoughts, bringing my gaze back to his.

Feeling flustered I felt heat ripple across my cheeks. His dark irises stared back at me once again. Smirk even more prominent after catching me staring. 

"Like what you see?" asked Yoongi tauntingly. 

Blinking rapidly, I tried to find an excuse as to why I had been checking him out. 

"Look as much as I also enjoy looking at you, my shoulder is kind of killing me right now so do you mind?" said Yoongi in a equally comical tone.

Yoongis POV

I had gotten shot during a fight and retreated to a small back street till someone could come get me. I grimaced in pain, someone had stabbed my shoulder during a close encounter, but it was starting to bleed through my shirt and the pain only worsened. After a few minutes of sitting there, I heard a man gasp. Turning quickly my eyes landed on a set of toned legs. A man around the same height as me, from the looks of it probably 3 to 4 years younger than me. He had sweeping black hair that covered his eyes, and a single earring hung from his ear. 

Obviously not from an enemy gang I let my guard down and relaxed, my shoulder still slightly paining me. I held the strangers gaze and watched his eyes wander towards my stomach, and I laughed at his obvious staring. He hurriedly liked back at me, red colouring his cheeks. 

"Like what you see?" I asked, hoping to stir an reaction out of the younger. 

Silence answered me as the flustered man stumbled backwards into a street light. His mouth seemed to open and close, never forming any coherent words. His embarrassment was quite amusing. 

"Look as much as I also enjoy looking at you, my shoulder is kind of kill me right now, so do you mind? I said, still teasing the younger. It wasn't a lie. If my shoulder wasn't in so much pain, I'd definitely be paying more attention to the view from where I was sitting. Hearing my words it was obvious the flirtatious undertone was understood by the younger man as he seemed to turn a even darker shade of red. His eyes darted around nervously and his eyes finally fell on my shoulder. 

His eyes widened and turned from shock to worry as he hurried to kneel in front of me.

"Gosh, are you okay? I only just noticed, are you okay?" asked the stranger in a hurried tone. It honestly didn't hurt that much, but I found his worry amusing nonetheless. 

"I'm fine but I won't be for much longer if I sit out here in an open area." I said, finally starting to feel nervous at the amount of open space around me. The man looked obviously confused, but didn't stop as he swung an arm under mine and lead me, to where I assumed, was his house. Taehyung would probably be confused to my disappearance but the explanation would have to wait. As we entered the living room, he gently escorted me to his couch. 

"Do you mind waiting here, I'll just go get some rubbing alcohol and tape" asked the man, already half way out of the room. I simply grunted in response, concentrated more on not staining his clean white couch. Assessing the room around me I could tell the man was a dancer. Trophies and photos were littered around the room, a roller stuck out from the dinner table and a gym bag lay forgotten at the front door. That explained his nice body. 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Park Jimin. Nice to meet you!" the man called Jimin smiled at me warmly as he entered the room. "No need to introduce yourself I already know who you are, Min Yoongi right?" asked Jimin again, a hint of fear hidden behind his question. 

"Yeah... that's me." I admitted, almost feeling ashamed of who I was. 

"I'm not a creep by the way, you're just really popular on social media" explained Jimin hurriedly "do you mind?" he asked, motioning towards my shoulder. 

"Huh?" I asked, not knowing what he wanted me to do. Quickly his face turned a light shade of pink, as he embarrassingly asked me to take my shirt off. 

"Well, normally I'd wait until our second date, but I guess I can make an exception" I smirked, enjoying the reaction I got out of him with my teasing. Despite his obvious embarrassment he set to work cleaning my shoulder, pausing occasionally when I let out a grunt or flinched. The sting gradually died away, and I relaxed into his couch. The fatigue of the nights events had finally gotten to me. 

Jimins POV

I carefully wrapped the tape around Yoongis shoulder, careful to not touch his cut. Luckily it was quite small, but still at risk of infection. Yoongi had now drifted off into sleep and I found myself admiring his sleeping form. Admittedly a creepy thing for me to do, but could you blame me? Min Yoongi was on my couch. The only photos captured of him were those of a pissed off, mint haired man in black shades. The feeling of dominance and power had somehow left as he lay sprawled on the couch. His mint hair was stuck on his forehead, and his hand twitched as he slept. It was... adorable. 

I leaned in closer, intrigued by the dual personality of the man. From this proximity I could smell his cologne, the smell of mint and smoke creeped into my head. I felt myself smile as I gazed down at this stranger. This man who I barely knew that had multiple criminal offences. This man that had probably ended up with a bloody shoulder after giving someone else the same treatment. This man that somehow looked so sweet and innocent. 

I had gotten so lost in thought, I hadn't even noticed that Yoongi had long woken up and was trying to hide the amused grin off his face. 

"Can't even keep your eyes off me for a few seconds?" mused Yoongi teasingly. A seemingly common theme for me, I felt heat spread across my cheeks. Again I had been caught staring. 

Narrator POV 

Jimin and Yoongi sat across from each other. Silence enveloping her. Since Jimin had met Yoongi, he had been enticed by his dark eyes. They spoke volumes but at the same time there was nothing to be seen or heard beneath them. Endless dark grey pools of... nothing. The sudden banging at the front door caused both to jump apart, Jimin blushing furiously as he stumbled towards the door. 

At the turn of the lock a loud blue haired boy burst through the door. Adorned in a leather jacket, and brandishing a gun he waved merrily at Yoongi. "Yoongs! Glad to see you didn't die, thought we lost you for a second boss." laughed the bright haired boy. Jimin looked between the two in confusion, choosing to remain silent and hopefully un noticed. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the younger boy in fake annoyance, but couldn't hide the smile that quickly emerged on his face.

"Hey Tae, where are the others? Is everyone ok?" asked Yoongi as he started to stand up. Slowly putting on his jacket and pocketing his multiple guns. 

"Yeah, they all headed back to base first. Kook and I came to find you after things had settled down. He's in the car outside." said the man called Taehyung while looking around the room. His eyes followed the paintings and photos till they fell on Jimin, and slowly a devious grin started to form on his face. 

"Damn, while the rest of us were out there working off our assess, you were back here getting cosy with this guy huh boss?" chuckled Taehyung, eyes glinting with mischief. Laughing he ducked the shoe that Yoongi had thrown at his head and sidled up slowly to Jimin. 

"So you got in on with our boss huh? Good for you, people rarely catch his attention now a days. So tell me, is the boss any good in bed?" Taehyung asked quickly before another boot was thrown at his head. Laughing loudly he ran up and casually put a arm around Yoongi. 

"Taehyung, shut up before I put a bullet in your mouth." threatened Yoongi in a irritated tone. 

Chuckling the man laughed and ruffled his hair, "I know you love me too much to do that Yoongs, anyway it was nice to meet you and I hope I see you again!" said Taehyung to Jimin as he quickly guided Yoongi out the door. Before leaving he handed Jimin a piece of paper and left with a wink. Shaking his head in disbelief at the whole situation he looked out the window and watched the blacked out car speed down the road, disappearing out of sight. Looking down at the slip of paper Taehyung had handed him, on it was written a phone number and a note written underneath. 

"I think the boss likes you" read a messily written note. 

Jimin felt a burst of happiness in his chest, surprising him more then the note left by the two men. Clutching it close to his chest, he collapsed into bed. The prospect of ramen soon forgotten.


End file.
